Do You Think I'm Beautiful?
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Hermione Granger feels that she is not beautiful. Harry and Ron come up with a plan to cheer her up…. and it has unintended consequences that will forever change their friendship. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Want to Feel Pretty

**Chapter 1: I Want to Feel Pretty**

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her bed, sadly thinking to herself. She did not know why these thoughts had entered her head, only that she couldn't get them to leave. She always heard other girls talking about make-up and boys, and even stories of how some had gotten shagged. That had never happened to her: she'd never been shagged, never been kissed. She barely put on make-up. Such vanity had never seemed too important to her - and certainly had never been as important as her studies - until now.

A sudden knock on the door made her jump. "Come in," she called, trying to keep her voice even. The threshold revealed her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"We've been waiting to walk down to dinner for ten minutes! What's going on?" Harry asked.

Hermione blinked. "How did you guys even get up here? You know the stairs turn into a slide if a boy tries to come up here!"

"We know," Ron grinned. "We climbed along the banister," clearly pleased by his and Harry's cleverness.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She had certainly rubbed some of her ingenuity off on them.

"Everything alright?" Harry now asked. He was peering at her curiously.

Hermione turned her face away, now trying to hide the tears sliding down her cheeks. "It's fine."

"It's not fine," Harry countered defiantly, in that big-brotherly voice Hermione hated, yet secretly thought was cute. The Chosen One sat next to her on the bed and took Hermione's hands in his. "Hermione…what's wrong?"

After a moment, Hermione finally decided to come clean. "Harry….do you think I'm beautiful?"

Harry blinked. "Of…of course, you are beautiful! Mate?" He turned to Ron for affirmation, and Ron nodded vigorously.

"You're very pretty, 'Mione! Truly."

"What makes you ask, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's just that I hear all these girls saying how they've kissed boys and had sex and stuff. You should hear the stories: I overheard Pansy Parkinson say she's done it in an airplane! And Lavendar says she shagged Seamus in the Prefect's bathroom…"

"…And that's all a load of bloody horseshit!" Ron laughed. He sat on Hermione's other side. "First of all, I would argue it would be almost impossible to shag in an afroplane without being caught by security…"

" _Airplane_ , Ronald."

"Whatever. Second, Pansy Parkinson is too much of a bloody cow for any bloke worth his balls to crawl between her legs. Third, Lavender couldn't have done it in the Prefects bathroom, as you say - only Prefects have access, and that rule's magically enforced. You should know that!"

"I think what Ron is trying to say is….how many boys someone may have kissed or had sex with is not a barometer for social prestige. And if it suddenly is, Merlin help us all!" Harry said. "And sexual relations should not be a measurement of one's physical attractiveness." He lifted Hermione's chin with his palms. "You're beautiful, Hermione, no matter what." His eyes shifted to meet Ron's and Hermione saw something pass between them. She began to feel a little uneasy.

"Guys…?"

She was silenced when Harry leaned in and kissed her lips. Hermione stiffened in surprise, then began to relax and kiss her friend back. Soon enough, though, her logic came back and she squirmed away.

"Harry James Potter! What are you playing at?"

Harry just grinned. "Trying to make you feel beautiful. Just go with it, Hermione." Then, Hermione was in for another surprise when Ron turned her face back to him and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione dared to let out a moan at the feeling of her secret crush's lips pressed against her own.

Emboldened, Ron pushed Hermione flat onto her back on her bed and quickly moved to straddle her. Harry bestrided her from her other side, so that he and Ron were facing each other. Hermione began to panic slightly. She had a feeling she knew what was coming - she had read up on sexual intercourse - and she was not sure if she was ready.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Do you trust us, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione stared at him, eyes wide.

"Yes. Of course. More than anyone."

Harry bent over and whispered in her ear. "Is this alright?"

"Yes." she responded.

"And would you be alright with us making love to you?"

Hermione was vaguely aware that her knickers were now very damp. "Yes," she breathed again, her voice strangely hoarse.

At her approval, Harry pulled Hermione's top over her head in one swift motion. Ron pulled back Hermione's skirt and felt her damp knickers. Then, he boldly slipped his hands inside and felt her heat. At his touch, Hermione gasped and her legs seemed to spread out of their own accord. Ron retracted his hand and licked his fingers clean of Hermione's juices.

"Merlin, my dear, proper little bookworm! You're dripping!" Meanwhile, Harry was unclasping her bra and casting it aside. He traced his tongue along Hermione's suddenly perky nipples. Hermione arched into him and nearly cried out.

"God, Harry!"

But she was in for another shock when Ron placed his head between her legs and let his tongue invade her heat, licking at her nub. Hermione's center snapped up involuntarily in response, even as she continued to arch closer to Harry, who was now sucking his mouth on her left breast while kneading her right with his hand.

The pleasure inside of her was building; she could feel it. If something didn't give, she didn't know what she would do. She gasped as Ron now began to viciously feast on her nub.

"Oh, Ronald…Ronald," she sobbed, practically begging for release. It felt so good. "Oh, yes, Harry! I'm gonna…I'm gonna….oooooooh…."

At last, with an almost primal scream, Hermione came hard on Ron's face. He licked her clean, then kissed her once sweetly. Hermione lay there, panting, gasping, her body covered in sweat.

"That's my best girl," Ron smiled.

"Did you like that?" Harry asked, his voice tickling her ear. Hermione whimpered before nodding slowly. "Are you ready to up the ante?"

Hermione gasped and suddenly felt wetness between her thighs again. "It gets better?" Her boys laughed.

"Oh, it does!" Ron said. He raised himself on his hands and knees, and stripped off his pants and underwear. Hermione blushed at the sight of his member, all hard and throbbing - which Ron now positioned at the entrance to her folds. He now glanced to her, his voice serious.

"Is this alright?"

Hermione's pupils dilated with lust. "Yes."

"If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop immediately." Ron now turned to Harry. "And if it looks like she is but can't say, stop me, Harry - I don't care if you have to tackle me."

With that, Ron pressed his member into Hermione's center. Hermione let out a breathless "Oh!" Ron made to pull out, but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't. You. Dare." she growled. "Just…go slow." Ron obeyed. He pumped in and out of her, and Hermione responded by rolling her hips. They built up a rhythm.

"Oh….oh….OHHHH!" Hermione gasped airily. "Yes, Ron, that's wonderful, you're so amazing in bed….Bloody hell!" She climaxed.

"You swore," Ron grinned through gritted teeth as he worked to get himself off. "You're so sexy when you….Merlin!" With a growl, he orgasmed inside her, pumping his juices in. Exhuasted, he rolled off her and crawled to the back of the bed to make room for Harry.

"My turn," Harry smirked impishly, and he drove his cock hard into Hermione's vagina. She yelped in joy as she felt him join her, and then they rocked each other hard, going even faster than Hermione and Ron had. Harry held Hermione close and kissed her. The pair rolled around the bed as they fucked, snogging heatedly and laughing in between.

"Yes…yes….YESSSS!" Hermione screeched. "Harry, give me, fuck me more….AHHH!" Her juices burst free for the third time in a row.

"GrrrAHHH!" Harry grunted as he quickly followed. He collapsed on top of her, heaving for air, before he at last pulled out of her.

"Do you feel beautiful now?" Ron asked her.

"More than anyone in this school," Hermione sighed, stretching her body out across the bed like a cat, making her boys' members stick straight up all over again. That gave her an idea. She beckoned both Ron and Harry to her, and before they could ask what she was doing, she had seized their dicks as though she now owned them and stuffed both into her mouth.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione!" Ron said, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Yeah can you really…" Harry asked.

"MERLIN!" both boys screamed as Hermione began to ferociously suckle their members. It took only about two minutes before both boys released a torrent of cum into Hermione's mouth, which she swallowed greedily.

Tuckered out at last, nothing was said as the Trio snuggled up together naked in Hermione's bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Unintended Consequences

**Chapter 2: Unintended Consequences**

Hermione lazily pulled herself out of sleep. She knew she was naked, and that brought her back to the magical night her boys had given her. She was no longer a virign; she had let the two men she loved take her in her own bed. She had slept with her two best friends…

A sudden scream tossed the last cobwebs of slumber from her mind. She looked up and almost screamed herself: half the faculty of Hogwarts were in her dormitory, looking at the sight before them. She furiously seized at the blankets to cover herself, which woke her best friends - no, lovers, that was what they were to her now.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. Hermione was too mortified to say anything, so Harry and Ron told the teachers everything, often tripping over their own words because they were so mortified themselves. Upon hearing the explanation, Dumbledore's gaze softened.

"I think it is harmless enough, Minerva," he said. "A couple of sixth years wanting to make their friend feel valued. I would say that is a great testament to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger's friendship."

"Relationship," Hermione corrected. All eyes in the room turned to her; even Dumbledore looked surprised. "We're in a relationship. There's no going back to just being friends. I'm in love with these two fine young men, and I think they are too - more than they might care to admit. We all just slept together, after all." She turned to Harry and Ron, who looked at each other.

"You down, Harry?" Ron asked.

"If…if it's alright with you two," Harry said, a nervous smile creeping onto his face. Hermione sealed it with a kiss for each of her new boyfriends. The teachers left them alone, and the Trio got dressed to go downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Over the next few months, Harry and Ron made sure to let their girlfriend know she was loved. The lovers almost always slept in Hermione's bed now - sometimes just sleeping, sometimes sleeping with shagging.

It didn't take long for word to spread throughout the school that the Golden Trio were engaged in a menage a trois. Some girls were flabbergasted that the usually proper Hermione Granger could be so…horny. Others made fun of her, like one afternoon at lunch when Pansy Parkinson strode up to the Gryffindor table.

"So, Granger…how was your bed last night?" Harry and Ron stiffened in anger, hands on their wands, ready to curse even if Hermione commanded them to. But Hermione just looked up at Pansy and smiled icky-poo sweetly.

" _Heavenly_ ," she sighed, her voice dripping like honey. "Harry and Ron are so astonishing when they fuck me - especially when they gang-bang me up against a wall."

Pansy shot her a look of fury before storming away. Hermione turned back to her boys so only they saw the tears that threatened to invade her eyes. Harry took her one hand in solidarity. Hermione smiled gratefully at him…and then suddenly dashed from the Hall straight for the girls' bathroom. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Not again…

Hermione, meanwhile, was urping up her lunch into the toilet. She had been doing so off and on the last few weeks. A horrid thought struck her. Oh no… she couldn't be…was she?

Later that same day, Harry and Ron waited outside the hospital wing for Hermione to finish her check-up. At last, Madame Pomfrey came to fetch them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I have determined that Ms. Granger is pregnant with your children."

Harry and Ron looked like they wanted to throw up. "Children?!" Ron squeaked, picking up on the plural. "How..how many?"

"Quadruplets, apparently."

Now, Harry and Ron staggered, supporting each other to keep from falling over.

"You mean, there are four in there?!" Harry cried.

"Two sired by you and two by Mr. Weasley," Mr. Pomfrey explained.

It was a miracle neither Harry nor Ron fainted. They just stared at each other.

"What do we do?" Harry whispered.

"Tell my parents," Ron said simpy. "What else can we do?"

"Alright. I can keep this from the Dursleys. They won't care anyway."

* * *

"I FORBID IT!" Molly Weasley screeched. "She is getting an abortion immediately! Sleeping with, shagging with, being pregnant at sixteen….ARGGHH!" Her words dissolved into incoherent mutterings.

"Molly, please try to see reason. The children merely forgot to use protection, that's all…" Minerva McGonagall tried to explain.

"And look where it's gotten them!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "My sons corrupted by some little slut! And yes, I did use the plural - Harry is as good as my son!" She whirled on Hermione. "I bet you just love this, you horny she-devil! I know you have wanted my Ronald for years, and now you think you've got him, don't you?"

Hermione burst into tears. Ron and Harry stood up, shaking in rage.

"That's quite enough!" Ron roared. "You will not speak to my fiancé that way, Mum!"

Molly wheeled on Ron, about to retort, when she realized what he said. "What? Fian…"

"We…H-harry, Ron and I…we're getting married!" Hermione wept. "We just need to fix a date!" There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke up.

"Molly…" he said slowly. "Think about what you just called Hermione. Do you really think that? Do you really think she's a…what you said?"

Molly stared at her surrogate son before a hand went to her mouth. "Oh, sweet baby Merlin, what have I done?" she cried. She flung herself at Hermione's knees and began to plead for forgiveness.

"Oh, you poor girl! What have I done? How could I think that of you! You know I love you, don't you? - I love you and Harry as if you were my own; as if I'd carried you myself! Oh, Hermione, please forgive a foolish old woman for her cruelty! You don't have to get an abortion if you don't want to!"

This set off another round of crying from Hermione and she threw her arms around Mrs. Weasley. "Of course I forgive you, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Please, dear, it's Molly now. You're going to be my daughter-in-law after all." Molly said gently. "Now, go up to bed and get some rest for yourself and my grandbabies."

Hermione left, and Molly turned to the boys. "Please forgive me."

"We do," Harry and Ron chorused automatically.

"And I'll help you plan the wedding and get Hermione ready to be a mother." The boys smiled gratefully.

* * *

Somehow, a wedding on the Hogwarts grounds was thrown together in two months time. The other students were kept in the dark that Hermione was pregnant with Harry and Ron's children, and that this was a "shotgun wedding." Harry and Ron lifted Hermione's veil and tenderly each kissed their bride to much celebration.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Pregnancy & Birth

**Chapter 3: Hermione's Pregnancy and the Birth of the Quadruplets**

Separate married quarters were arranged for the Trio. They now had their own humongous queen bed, and their own bathroom.

Classes were harder. Harry and Ron had to audit all of Hermione's advanced classes to keep an eye on her, as well as attend their own. Then, there was dealing with Hermione's raging hormones, holding her head whenever she threw up, choosing names for their babies, and meeting her sometimes ridiculous demands regarding cravings (one time, Hermione ordered Harry at wand-point to go into Hogsmeade and buy a Mint Chocolate Chip milkshake covered with sour cream and extra hot salsa to dip Swedish Fish in….at 3:00 in the morning in the middle of February!). As the months dragged on, Hermione also became more despondent about her image. She was turning more heads every day with her swelling stomach. The press was of no help either, sometimes sneaking into Hogwarts to get a scoop from the Golden Trio; Harry had to resort to having Hermione go to class under the Invisibility Cloak (all three could obviously not fit under it completely) while he and Ron changed classes by taking the castle's secret passageways. And that was just to avoid the Daily Prophet.

"I look like a beached whale!" Hermione groused one evening, as she waddled into bed from the bathroom; she was a few weeks away from delivering. "And Rita Skeeter - that horrible woman! - is writing more lies about us!" She snuggled in between her husbands. Harry kissed her temple.

"Try not to let it worry you," he soothed. "I'll sort out Skeeter in the morning, work some of my contacts at the Ministry. Maybe one of the Aurors can land her in St. Mungo's for the next month and make it look like an accident!"

Ron guffawed and Hermione smiled. Sometimes, having the Chosen One as a spouse did have its perks.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Trio was in Hermione's Arithmacy class. Suddenly, Ron felt wetness soak his pant leg. Next second, Hermione had doubled over in pain, screaming her head off.

"She's in labor!" Harry cried. "Somebody do something!"

Ron scooped his wife up in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing. Harry followed nervously, and after him came the entire Hogwarts student body and staff it seemed. Madame Pomfrey let the Trio in, but locked everyone else out, so the parents-to-be could have their time alone.

After several hours, Madame Pomfrey instructed Hermione to push. One by one, the quadruplets came out, each one more beautiful than the last. 3 girls and 1 boy.

"Uh- oh!" Ron chortled as he turned to Harry. "We're outnumbered, mate!" But, the mother and fathers were euphoric nonetheless. Their hearts swelled with pride as they stared down at their children: Emily, Gabby, Katherine and Joseph


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ron Weasley peered over the top of the fence, checking to see if the coast was clear. He turned to his husband and biological son.

"Alright, boys…no sign of them - OI!" A water balloon suddenly connected with the side of his face, exploding on impact. Ron laughed, but pretended to be mock-stern as he called "Emily Grace Potter! You are going to pay for that, young lady!"

Emily laughed as she loaded up another balloon with her sisters and mother.

"Come and and get us then, love," Hermione chuckled.

"Ok, fellas, you heard the lady - Joseph, do your best Auror impression like Daddy and Father and take on your sister."

"Katherine won't even see me coming, Dad!" his 10 year old son promised.

"And Harry: 'Mione, Emily and Gabby are all ours!"

"Don't be too hard on my daughters, now, Ron!"

"We won't - we're just going to take no prisoners! CHARGE!" Harry, Ron and Joseph sprinted out from behind their backyard fence, water squirter guns blazing. The girls responded in kind, filling up water balloons as fast as they could throw them. The firefight soon became a draw, though, as the beautiful, blended family soon collapsed on their lawn all wet and in a heap of laughter. This was how it should be. Always.


End file.
